pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Chat
This story contains the following ships, Phinebella (Isabella having a crush on Phineas), Baljinger (Ginger having a crush on Baljeet) and a little Canderemy (Candace and Jeremy having a crush on each other). This contains anti-Feretchen elements and minor violence. It has been rated G and a half. Story One Ferb: ManOfAction Isabella: UnicornLuv<3 Baljeet: IndianEinstein Buford: tuffgum Candace: Candyrox Jeremy: J&Incidentals Phineas: ??? Fireside girls Gretchen: NoFeretchen Adyson: AwNuts Millie: YellowBow Katie: Blondie Ginger: Joneshamster Holly: ??? ''-ManOfAction has entered the chatroom-'' ''-UnicornLuv<3 has entered the chatroom-'' UnicornLuv<3: hey ferb! ManOfAction: (: UnicornLuv<3: still a man of few words i see? ManOfAction: Actually, I- ''-IndianEinstein has entered the chat room-'' ''-tuffgum has entered the chatroom-'' tuffgum: hey nurd! u chainjed yur screanname! IndianEinstein: Ugh! Buford! Please stop spelling things wrong! tuffgum: wut duz it bug ya? IndianEinstein: Absolutely! tuffgum: then no no i wont UnicornLuv<3: hey, where's Phineas? <3 <3 <3 IndianEinstein: Yes, where is he? ManOfAction: I believe he is embaressed about his screename. tuffgum: isunt it carpay deem UnicornLuv<3: no buford, it's CarpeDiem tuffgum: thats wut i sed UnicornLuv<3: ferb, can you go get Phineas? <3 ''-ManOfAction has left the chatroom-'' tuffgum: isabela why do you put harts next to diner bels name? UnicornLuv<3: umm.... oh, look over there, BRB guys! ''-UnicornLuv<3 has left the chatroom-'' tuffgum: so its just me and the nurd IndianEinstein: Violence can only lead to more violence. tuffgum: sownds gud to me >:D IndianEinstein: Oh Buford please! ''-ManOfAction has entered the chatroom-'' ManOfAction: Phineas is on his way. But he says not to make fun of his screename. IndianEinstein: What is it? ''-Pointy has entered the chatoom-'' tuffgum: POINTY?!?! LOL LOL LOL LOL ROFL ROFL ROFL ROFL Pointy: -.- ''-UnicornLuv<3 has entered the chatroom-'' UnicornLuv<3: hey guys is Phineas- oh wow. Pointy: I think Candace changed it. Ferb, do you know how to change it back? ''-ManOfAction has left the chatroom-'' Pointy: BRB -''Pointy has left the chatroom-'' ''-AwNuts, Blondie, JonesHamster, NoFeretchen and YellowBow have entered the chatroom-'' NoFeretchen: Hey everyone! Isabella, Holly's internet blacked out so she can't join us today. :( AwNuts: Aw, nuts! JonesHamster: hi baljeet :) tuffgum: LOL IndianEinstein: What? WHAT? JonesHamster: like your name baljeet :) YellowBow: I'm here! I'm here! tuffgum: so wut YellowBow: No one ever pays attention to me! tuffgum: lets hav a pity party NoFeretchen: Buford Van Stomm, you better stop being mean to my friend. tuffgum: and if i dont ''-NoFeretchen has left the chatroom-'' UnicornLuv<3: i hope she doesn't hurt buford TOO bad. IndianEinstein: What? HER? She's hardly sixty pounds and as skinny as a rail! What could SHE do to Buford? YellowBow: Just watch. ''-five minutes pass-'' IndianEinstein: Buford just pounded her into a pulp.. AwNuts: :D tuffgum: I'm sorry about what I said, Millie, and I hope you forgve me. I am sorry that you don't get a lot of attention and I hope it is better for you in the future. IndianEinstein: O_O ''-NoFeretchen has entered the chatroom-'' IndianEinstein: Note to self, don't make Gretchen mad. NoFeretchen: :) ''-ManOfAction has entered the chatroom-'' ''-CarpeDiem has entered the chatroom-'' CarpeDiem: :D Yay! Thanks, Ferb! ManOfAction: (: ''-CandyRox has entered the chatroom-'' CandyRox: WHAT? What are you guys doing here?! CapreDiem: Um, chatting? CandyRox: UGH! Me and Jeremy are chatting here today! I'll go call him and tell him it's cancelled. ''-CandyRox has left the chatroom-'' tuffgum: uhhhhhh wut just hapined... CarpeDiem: Candace just came in here. ManOfAction: I believe he is referring to what Gretchen did to him. NoFeretchen: :D :D :D ''-J&Incidentals has entered the chatroom-'' J&Incidentals: hey guys, have you seen candace? CarpeDiem: She just left to tell you it was cancelled ;) J&Incidentals: oh, my phone's ringing. ''-J&Incidentals has left the chatroom-'' tuffgum: isabela wut was the last patch gretchen erned? UnicornLuv<3: let's see.. oh, it was the Stand Up To Someone Three Times Your Size patch. tuffgum: ohhhhhuhhhhh Story Two Major Monogram: Monobrow Carl: SuperIntern Perry: AgentP Doofenshmirtz: Doofalicious Norm: MyNameIsNorm ''-Monobrow has entered the chatroom-'' Monobrow: Mow mow mow, and my heart starts pumpin', chicka chicka chew wop- ''-SuperIntern has entered the chatroom-'' SuperIntern: never gonna stop, gitchee gitchee goo means I love you! Monobrow: Carl! I thought I told you to stay off the Internet! Hey, do you smell something burning? SuperIntern: my spaghetti! ''-AgentP has entered the chatroom-'' Monobrow: There you are, Agent P! Sorry about making you recieve your mission over the Internet, but our headquarters is being repainted. AgentP: Ggggggyyhhhrrrr. SuperIntern: even in a chatroom he doesn't say anything! Monobrow: The evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to no good! He has been seen- ''-Doofalicous and MyNameIsNorm have entered the chatroom-'' Doofalicious: Oh, you called me evil! I'm so honored! MyNameIsNorm: My Name Is Norm. Doofalicious: We know, Norm, do you have to keep saying that? MyNameIsNorm: Yes, Yes I Do. Monobrow: Great googly moogly! How did you get in here? Doofalicious: I can read minds! MUAH HA HA HA HA! MyNameIsNorm: He Found This Chatroom Randomly By Searching It On Google. Doofalicious: Shut it, Norm, whose side are you on, anyway? SuperIntern: hurry, sir, give agent p his mission! Monobrow: Dr doofenshmirtz has- Doofalicious: MONOBROW? You used my nickname! Monobrow: Didn't your mother ever tell you to not interupt people of a higher rank? Doofalicious: Higher rank! MY rank is higher than yours wll ever be! Monobrow: Oh, I'm SOOO insulted. Doofalicious: Oh yeah? Well just WATCH this! Monobrow: My name is Major Monobrow and my rank is WAAAY lower than the great Doofenshmirtz's. I have poopy pants. Doofalicious: HA HA HA-HA-HA! Monobrow: That's not funny. SuperIntern: i thought it was pretty funny, sir. AgentP: Ggggghhyyyyyrrr. Category:Fanon Works Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Candace Flynn Category:Fireside Girls Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Baljeet Rai Category:Buford Von Stomm Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Major Monogram Category:Norm Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Chatrooms Category:This has been a Lotta Potato Salad production Category:Gretchen Category:Lotta's stories